


Kill the lights [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Fanvids, Hurt, Insanity, M/M, Male Slash, Monsters, Obsession, Psychological Torture, Survival Horror, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkin is a thief. His boss orders him to steal a jewel in a town called Silent Hill. Arkin knows nothing of this town.<br/>He go to Silent Hill and meets The Collector and all the pitfalls that can offer Silent Hill. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the lights [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Arkin is a thief. His boss orders him to steal a jewel in a town called Silent Hill. Arkin knows nothing of this town.  
He go to Silent Hill and meets The Collector and all the pitfalls that can offer Silent Hill.  
Arkin will have to go through several typical places of Silent Hill. He realizes the cut streets, using his flashlight to see in the dark, going to Midwich school, all of this to find that jewel and escape this place of nightmare.  
The Collector is obsessed with Arkin. He chases him through all over town and manages to catch him in a cage, but Arkin escapes. So, Arkin escapes all the pitfalls that puts Silent Hill and reaches the edge of town, but The Collector catches him and bring him back to Silent Hill.

I hope that you like it :)


End file.
